Loremaster's Archive: The Maelstrom Arena - Part Two
Loremaster's Archive: The Maelstrom Arena - Part Two is part of the Loremaster's Archive series written by Lawrence Schick, the Loremaster of . This entry was published on 10/30/2015. Contents It's a rare opportunity being able to talk to a Daedric Demiprince and get away unharmed. In our latest installment the Loremaster was able to forward your questions to Fa-Nuit-Hen himself and his aide, Tutor Riparius—but we received so many questions that we had to break it into two Archives, of which this is the second and final part. Find answers to questions about Oblivion pocket realms in general, the Maelstrom Arena in specific, and other topics concerning Daedric Demiprinces below. This is the last Loremaster's Archive for a while, as the feature will now go on hiatus. If you have lore specific questions, please continue to send them to community@elderscrollsonline.com and we might answer them on other channels. To continue to learn more about the lore of Tamriel and the areas you will be able to discover, make sure to follow for example our area guides or our Meet the Character series. A MEMORY BOOK, PART 2 As Dictated to Tutor Riparius by Fa-Nuit-Hen The Baron Who Moves Like Heat Lightning! Can you not picture him in your mind? He arcs from one cloud to another, following no predictable path, going where he will at a speed no eye can follow! There! Like that! But no: I'm fooling myself. Those are only words, a recollection of a description of a vision. The vision itself … is lost to me. Intellectually, I know where and how we fought, who we defeated and when, but the memory of the actual events is foggy, slipping away into the dusk of the forgotten past. I know, for example, that Heat Lightning fought beside Seht and me when we battled the Borers from Within. I know that Seht and I dueled The Hinged Ones while Heat Lightning overcharged the Null Pistons until they cracked and burst. I know it happened. I just can't remember the event itself. Or my baron, who won the day for us all. Help me, my Tutor. Teach me to remember the Baron Who Moves Like Heat Lightning. I am lonely for that part of me, and want to see it again. At least, that's how it feels. LORD FA-NUIT-HEN AND TUTOR RIPARIUS ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS: “Greetings, Multiplier of Motions Known! I erect the spines of respect and honesty, respectively, that you may know I come to communicate with you in good faith. It wasn't easy for me to create a portal to your realm, running out of echkin fang you see, but after hearing you were accepting visitors I thought you wouldn't mind speaking to a warrior-scholar like myself over Daedric matters...especially one who used to be involved in such matters on a more personal level. I have also brought you a token, the sword of the fallen Redguard warrior Laja Saun, a follower of Hoodoc, the Yokudan God of Talks and Makes Others Listen and one of your ancient enemies, to ensure you that I hold no ill against you, m'lord. Now with all of the niceties out of the way, I have some questions I hope you would not mind answering. For my first question, I would to know more about the procedures and hierarchy that revolves around the “ownership" of a pocket realm in the Second Void. If I recall correctly, only Daedra Lords, Demiprinces, and mortals of much prestige may possess a “permanent" personal realm of their own in the Oblivion. However, a majority of the pocket realms I have seen are actually isolated sections of what appears to be the “main realms," the domains of the Daedric Princes. Does this mean that the Princes, who by definition of their very beings are entities that crave absolute control of their spheres of influence, allow minor functionaries to have control over parts of their personal kingdoms? Or are these realms merely created by the Princes themselves for their distinguished subjects to use, but is in essence every part of their domain in all the ways that matter? This would explain how such Princes like Sanguine can have over a thousand personal realms to do as they see fit with, without governing over them themselves constantly by leaving those duties to trusted servants.“ - Eis Vuur Warden, Wayward and Contract Scholar Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says, “For a mortal, you make pretty good guesses, O scholar. Tutor Riparius, would you care to go into detail?" Tutor Riparius says, “Certainly, Lord Demiprince! The catch-all term 'pocket realm' may apply to any minor plane of Oblivion, whether linked to the major plane of a Daedric Prince or not, that is, whether incorporated, semi-autonomous, or autonomous. The Princes themselves are, almost by definition, quite distinct and different from each other, each with his or her own ideas of hierarchy and allegiance. So their methods of managing their realms, sub-realms, and pocket realms vary wildly. A major Oblivion plane is an expression of its Prince's very nature, so to say that each 'craves absolute control' of his or her sphere is inexact, as a desire for 'absolute control' is not central to every Prince's nature. To use the example you chose yourself, Sanguine's Myriad Realms of Revelry is a congeries of pocket and sub-realms, within which Sanguine grants his guests considerable latitude for personal customization, as each mini-realm can be refashioned to meet the needs and desires of its visitants. It is in Sanguine's nature to indulge the natures of others, particularly their darker desires—so to Sanguine, 'absolute control' is anathema." “Salutations, Demiprince Fa-Nuit-Hen, I have read much about you and your Motions, which intrigue me to no end, as does your own nature. So, if you would allow this sorcerer, possessor of some degree of expertise and experience with the dealings of the Daedra, the honor of having some questions answered by your royalty, I would be very much grateful. But, in case you aren't moved by flattery, please just ignore this previous section for none is marked with true sentiment. Firstly, from whom did you learn the Motions? Or is it you that invents them and so can multiply them according to your own imagination? And more, are the Barons your loyal subjects or are you their subject? And yet another question on the same topic, what are the Barons and where have they come from?" Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says, “I interrupt, to parry a diffident thrust! The answer to your question is inherent in my title: the Multiplier of Motions Known! Every martial discipline is founded upon its own set of basic moves which, once learned, form the bases of more elaborate moves. Across the planes, from mortals and immortals, I collect these 'known motions,' cross-reference and synergize them to elaborate even further—and thus the Motions Known are Multiplied! The results are incarnated in my Barons, each of which represents the ultimate expression of a martial discipline. And that's where they come from!" “And, after reading Vivec's Lessons, that for this Mer is only rubbish written by a false demon, I come to ask how it is you can tell what is to come next? Have you come from the realm of the Tides of Fate so to know when war is to come and where one is to go to fulfill its own destiny? Do you serve Hermaeus Mora? And more, are your Moves contained within the Infinite Library and so can they be learned from one who explores the Realm of Apocrypha?" Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says, “Again I interrupt! The mighty Fa-Nuit-Hen, a servant of Hermaeus Mora? By no means! I am a scion of Boethiah, a sovereign demiprince, and I serve no will but my own! As for time, cause, and consequence, let's just say that the laws of the Dragon God do not apply to Oblivion. Oh, it's useful to adopt the trappings of duration when dealing with mortals, so you'll find Maelstrom quite familiar in that regard. We know how lost you feel away from the hand of Akatosh! Maelstrom is far easier to comprehend than Apocrypha—and much more generous in that we award victorious competitors with fabulous prizes!" “And lastly, about the Moves, what exactly are they? By all evidence they seem to be fighting styles, elaborated and refined to be the most effective and beautiful to behold, but is it so? Is there a deeper meaning to them and what can they offer for a great mage such as I? And how could a superior mortal, for I am far from mere commoner or a street-rat abomination as the Dunmer "god," capture your attention so you would come to me along with your Barons to teach what you taught Vivec? Please, do answer this letter via the same Oblivion Stream I have sent it and that I shall keep open as quickly as possible for I am a busy Sorcerer with many more pressing matters to attend to." - Lattiaran, Sorcerer of the Mighty Aldmeri Dominion. Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says, “So you, Lattiaran of the Mighty Aldmeri Dominion, are superior to the Warrior-Poet of Morrowind? It may well be so, for even Vivec was once a mortal. But you must prove it! Journey to Wrothgar, to the city of Orsinium, where you'll find the portal to Maelstrom just a bit northeast from the city walls. Come to Maelstrom Arena, challenger, and show us what you're made of!" “Greetings, honored Fa-Nuit-Hen. I am but a humble Breton Battlemage of the Daggerfall Covenant, and by no means a sword master, although swordplay was part of my education as a Battlemage. I've won a tournament or two in my day, although this Maelstrom Arena of yours seems to attract warriors of a more rare caliber in comparison. I look forward to testing my mettle against theirs and showing some of these kids why Battlemages are feared. I am fascinated to see you in person. I must admit, I've done some digging, and you've apparently influenced Swordmasters in both Hammerfell and Morrowind. Two very different lands, with two very different dominant races, and yet some of the techniques of their respective sword masters seem to originate with you. In fact, one myth I heard from an old Dunmer sailor involved you teaching techniques to one of their living gods, Vivec. Is this story true, Grandmaster? If so, what is the significance in the symbolism of the Sword as it pertains to divinity? I have often had a dream or vision of some deity I don't recognize. He is a tall man. Probably Nordic. He wears a coat of mail and stabs downward at a serpent he has pinned beneath his boots. Is this a vision of Shezzar? Wulfharth or Reman perhaps? Did you ever give lessons to any of these people?" - Legate Cyclenophus of the Bretonic Imperial Restoration Society Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says, “Not just Hammerfell and Morrowind! I have collected the known motions of every martial discipline in Nirn, all the way back to the Prismatic Vector Dance of the Ehlnofey. But whoever I deal with, I always repay those I learn from with motions previously unknown to them. So the knowledge gets around! Sload-fencing, for example, has evolved a fascinating regimen they call 'Welcoming the Cut.' I'd tell you about it, but I'm not bartering moves at present—and as they say, 'Contiguous doesn't mean continuous.' (They do still say that, don't they?) “As for the dreams of mortals, that's more in Riparius' portfolio than mine. Tutor? Can you assist the Legate?" Tutor Riparius says, “I believe so. I'm no Vaermina, but I'll do what I can. Let me just sleevestroke his concept-organ … aha! Yes, I see it: a Foreshadowing Vision. You have received a sending—divine in origin, of course, and not mortal, as you mortals are subject to time and its maddening limitations. I may not reveal whence it comes, but I can say this, Tamrielan: your Interregnum will not last forever." “For the esteemed Fa-Nuit-Fen, Greetings esteemed one, I humbly pen this letter for your illustrious Daedric perfection in order to ascertain information on the Maelstrom Arena. I have slain many in order to indulge in heroism as I remove cowards from the holy land which is the battlefield. I forever seek greater challenge, greater strength and greater heroism; the Maelstrom Arena is one place I must know more of – for I must overcome any and all challenges in the name of glory. I'm curious to know what I should expect from overcoming the Maelstrom Arena, if anything. I understand that many benevolent and esteemed beings such as yourself find pleasure in rewarding the lesser mortal races for providing ample entertainment as we engage in heroic acts for glory. What can a mortal expect from the Maelstrom Arena in specific? Reputation and increased standing? Perhaps a slave or maybe even power in some shape or form? Would such power be strong alone or perhaps it would require something more, something else to be most effective when used be a heroic individual? I give you my sincere thanks for taking the time to receive the words of a mere mortal and look forward to your response. With great respect and admiration, Jhael'vyll, Loyalist of Boethiah" Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says, “It has long been my observation that, given the option to choose between an intangible like wisdom and a tangible such as a suit of armor, a mortal will invariably select the suit of armor. Well, we heard you loud and clear on that score, so in the Maelstrom Arena look for awards of armor for both novices and veterans, as well as the latest in master weapons. In short: prime gear! “Oh, and glory, of course—as much as you'd like! We have an unlimited supply." “Demiprince of the Illimitable Oscillation, his Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen, Hello! I write regarding a topic I hope is dearly near to your essence – the currents of Oblivion and their fluctuations. How does the ebb and flow of the firmament influence the manifold bubble realms of your purview? Do they ride them, like waves, or perhaps harness them for their creative and destructive potential? My studies indicate that these daedron fields both affect and are affected by the use of magicka on Nirn – does the same hold true for their interactions with aetherial streams? Are they then, ultimately, driven by the emanations of Heaven? If so, is this also the fundamental impetus underlying the actions of Daedric entities such as yourself? How does that make you feel? Warmest vibrations, Ardari Ilmion, Nonagenarian of the School of Thoughts and Calculations in Cloudrest" Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says, “Riparius?" Tutor Riparius says, “You mortals—so good at acquiring knowledge, and so quick to learn the wrong lessons from it! Allow me to misinterpret: particles of chaotic creatia, when flowing in reaction to the exertion of will, become daedrons that, though injurious to the mortal form, can nonetheless perform work. Underutilized daedrons usually return to quiescence—but if imbued with sufficient purpose, they may escape and coalesce to form potentia vortices. These are dangerous if allowed to self-optimize into realm-rips, so it's best to damp them out early. Trying to keep ahead of it all keeps Peryite mighty busy, but nobody's really sorry for him—after all, he earned it." “Do you demiprinces ever get jealous of prince-princes? Or do you have your own demi-demiprinces to make you feel all important?" - Skjal the Godless Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says, “Tutor Riparius, could you take … oh, sorry—that was rather tactless, wasn't it?" “Hello? Can you hear me? Yes? Good! That scroll cost me far too much to fail... I'll have to recommend that enchanter to my colleagues, or at least the ones with enough funds to throw around. In any case, on to my query, if you would indulge me! In all my research of the various planes of Oblivion, I have come across no clarification on one particular matter of Daedric politics: What is it that makes a Prince a Prince? Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen is of course a Demiprince by virtue of parentage, or so I have it from recorded correspondence with Lyranth, and there are literally innumerable Daedric Lords, but what sets a Prince apart from the rest? Is it something inherent to their nature, or is it more of a station occupied? There are camps among my colleagues which insist that Princes are designated in both number and nature in relation to the Wheel structure of Mundus, but this strikes me as preposterous, given the usual (and perhaps deserved) Daedric disdain for our affairs. I hope you will find it in you to shed some light on this matter for a curious mortal." - Silbarius Stentor, College of Winterhold Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says, “What makes a Prince a Prince? A broad and well-defined sphere of influence that enables clarity of purpose and focused expression of will. My sphere of influence is well-defined but not particularly broad, so I am a mere demiprince—an entity of power and consequence far outstripping that of any mortal, but trivial compared to the Greater Princes. I have ambitions, of course, like every Ada, but I keep them within my sphere, lest I suffer the same fate as you-know-who." “We greet you warmly, multiplier of motions known. I am Rotan Dres, Sospital-Major of the Triune Church, and it is my immeasurable honor to be tasked with authoring commentaries on the 36 Lessons of Vivec. Your role in the earliest days of our Lord Vivec's life is well-known, but many of my fellow scholars are confused about the nature of the Unmixed Conflict Path, the number of which is described in your perfect bladed carriage. Is there anything you can say that might render this mystery exoteric? As we say in House Dres, may your feet never know the weight of chains." - Rotan Dres Lord Fa-Nuit-Hen says, “The Unmixed Conflict Path? Now that is a great secret indeed, a mystery your Lord Vehk unraveled only after prolonged hallucination upon Premeditated Modesty. But at last he found the answer, and shared it with you all, right there at the end of the First Sermon: 'I have crushed a world with my left hand, but in my right hand is how it could have won against me. Love is under my will only.'" Category:Loremaster's Archive